


[Art] What Steve drew at the studio. (Illustration for "War, Children")

by Nendil



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Artistic nudity (male), Fanart, Fanart of fanfic, Figure Drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nendil/pseuds/Nendil
Summary: "Steve felt like he was drawing not a portrait but a person, always coming back to add more truth, more fragments of soul, so close to have it come to life."
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	[Art] What Steve drew at the studio. (Illustration for "War, Children")

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [War, Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373050) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



> This one's not my usual fandom, but I was moved by Nonymos' fic _War, Children_ because Chapter 8 had such an amazing description of the figure drawing scene and I really wanted to recreate what that drawing might've looked like. I've admired the [Art Renewal Center](https://www.artrenewal.org/)'s collection and endeavors since I was a young(lol) artling in college, so it really touched me to see it mentioned as a major plot point. In a different life, I could've been the one applying for that ARC scholarship... so here's me living out my personal AU vicariously through Steve, in a way :)
> 
> Thanks to [potofsoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup) for being my ah... art beta? and also for providing extremely valuable reference pics! And for leading me to the fic in the first place, of course :)

**Author's Note:**

> _Also available[on Tumblr](https://aquaticpal.tumblr.com/post/628268143165456384/)._


End file.
